When things get heated
by PJayB
Summary: She wants to remember how she got to this point. How she entered a doctor's office happy and left not knowing what would happened. She needs to know but can't bring herself to remember. So he does for her. (Terrible at summaries sorry) Modern AU Chelsie fic
1. Traffic

There was a lot of tension in the car.

A toddler crying for her Mr. Marsh which her siblings stole and a couple; one who was trying to resolve the fight at the back and the other staring at the window, wondering how she got to this point. Wondering how it all started.

"Rose give Eva her Mr. Marsh now." Charles said, attempting to remain calm. "Elsie would you please do something about this? There's quite a lot of rain at the moment so I really need to keep an eye on the road." He glanced at Elsie; she hadn't spoken to him since they left the doctor's office. He wished he could comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay but between the kids, the rain, the traffic and the rush to get to the hotel on time, he couldn't manage.

"I repeat, if one of you doesn't give Eva her Mr. Marsh this instant-" He paused to contemplate what punishment would be suitable, "There won't be any tv for all three of you this weekend."

Celia, the oldest, who had the soft toy at the moment, gave it to Eva and glared at her stepfather. "It was _my _toy to begin with! It's not fair she's the only one who gets to play with it."

"Well, it's her toy now and next time get one of your own. You know she doesn't share her toys!" Charles tried to reason, only for Celia to cross her arms and roll her eyes at him. "For the love of- Rose put your seatbelt on!"

"Elsie, would you mind snapping out of your trance?!"

"No, I wouldn't mind if there weren't 3 children in car, I would definitely not mind giving you a piece of my mind. However, there are children in the car, and I'd rather things didn't get heated in front of them." She snapped, and then added sweetly, "Wouldn't you agree?"

This is my first Downton fic which means I'm not that experienced with it and I don't know if I should get a BETA to help me out with it... Let me know with any BETA's you'd think would be interested, just in case 😊

I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Girls Night

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and this one is going to be a sort of flashback to the beginning of things. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me **____** Do let me know what you think of this one, and now for the chapter!**_

…...

"Yes, I'm coming!" Elsie called down the hall, trying to put her shoes on. Another knock. "You can stop knocking, Beryl! I know you're there."

"Well get a move on then, the movie starts at 7 and we're already 20 minutes late!" Beryl exasperated, "You can put your shoes on in the car-"

Elsie opened the door and quickly made to look for her keys, "And run across the tarmac, barefoot? I think not."

Beryl rolled her eyes and returned to the car, waiting for her friend to lock the door.

"Oh, why can't I drive? No one can trust you on the road, especially not when we're late!" Elsie complained as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Ever the ray of sunshine, you are." Beryl remarked, driving as carefully as possible as to not further annoy the Scottish dragon in the next seat.

"Sorry Beryl, but you know how I get when I leave the kids with someone else."

"After what you've been through with Joe, I don't blame you." Beryl nodded sympathetically, "Just use this night to let loose, I'm sure Robert knows what he's doing."

…...

"You said the movie was at 7!" Beryl bleated.

"I said I _think _the movie starts at seven." Cora explained.

Before Beryl could start yelling at Cora again, Isobel moved between the two women. "I do believe there is a pub down the road we can go to. We can wait there until the next one starts." Beryl opened her mouth but immediately stopped and conceded to the new plan.

"Let's head on in then." Elsie smiled and through her arms over Isobel and Beryl's shoulders.

…...

A group of women entered the pub and one of them was laughing so hard her face was red. She detached from the group and approached the bar to order some drinks.

"I recommend the cider."

"Excuse me?" The woman said turning to look at him.

"The cider-" He held up his glass, "It's their specialty."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to order it for my friend. She loves a good cider." Elsie smiled, then reached to shake his hand. "Elsie Burns- well, Hughes now."

"Charles Carson."


End file.
